


It's Literally Just Cuddling... AKA(KEN) Leah's Rights

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Refer to title.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	It's Literally Just Cuddling... AKA(KEN) Leah's Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> I have written these two once, but never together, and never in-depth. Please enjoy my discovery of these two by writing very cute fluff.
> 
> Another for [AllMyCharactersAreGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyCharactersAreGay), original on my [Tumblr](https://lozza342.tumblr.com/post/188949710951/42-akaken)!

The shampoo Kozume uses smells like those gummy bears too sweet to suck on for very long, and while it seems that Kozume is mildly uncomfortable now, with Akaashi’s nose pressed to his head, he doesn’t care. He inhales softly, shutting his eyes for a moment to savour the scent he can no longer attribute to anything else. It’s Kozume, and nothing but.

“You’re not even helping anymore, are you?” Kozume asks, head tilted down to tuck his chin to his chest. Akaashi hums a response, hearing the very distinct sound of the pause button on Kozume’s PSP. At this point, he reopens his eyes to see the character on the screen at full health, armour only half burnt through.

“I don’t think you need my help, Kenma…” Akaashi says, wrapping his arms around Kozume’s middle now he’s no longer fully occupied with his game. “I thought you just wanted to use me as a chair.” He teases, hefting Kozume back up where he had begun sliding down. God forbid he adjusts himself and slips into pressing the wrong button. Although Kozume’s never an angry loser, he’s quiet, and that’s arguably  _ more _ scary.

Kozume turns his head into him, against his chest, and honestly Akaashi can imagine him purring. “An uncomfortable one…” He mumbles, but Akaashi knows he’s just saying that to  _ seem _ grumpy. If Kozume was uncomfortable, Akaashi would know about it.

“If I’m so uncomfortable, go get someone else…” Akaashi suggests, gently flicking Kozume’s forehead. He doesn’t respond but to hum - his version of a grunt - and Akaashi nuzzles into the top of his head again. “Thought so.”

Akaashi couldn’t think of a better way to spend an evening, an overfed, overtired Kozume in his arms. In such a state, Kozume was surprisingly agreeable. He let his dead PSP slip from his grasp, allowing Akaashi to put it aside. It was wordless permission to let Akaashi maneuver them both and he did, pulling Kozume - still in his hoodie - up onto the couch to fit in a session of much needed lazy cuddling before… doing the exact same in bed.

Kozume is a nice weight on his chest, folding his arms to rest his chin on and keep eye contact with Akaashi. His eyelids droop over his eyes and Akaashi can’t help but smile at the way he blinks languidly, hint of a blush over his pale cheeks, nor can he help sliding his arms beneath Kozume’s hoodie to pull him closer, leaning in to brush noses. Watching with awe at the colour of Kozume’s cheeks deepening, Akaashi grins. “You’re so cute,” he says, unsure whether he regrets it when Kozume bashfully ducks his head into his arms, “I could hug you all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed, and what I could improve!


End file.
